


You Are My Sunshine

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Singing is good for the soul. It allows you to release emotions. In a dark cave Jim sings to Spock, waiting for a rescue that won't come in time. He's so cold but he clings to Spock stubbornly and sings.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this on my tablet that doesn't have Grammarly so yeah... Spirk isn't a ship that I like, I can see why others love it and a good number of my Trekkie friends like it. And most of them know I'm an angst Queen so maybe they won't kill me for this. (I'm trying to get used to writing them so I can write happy fics for you! Don't kill me!)

Jim blinks awake slowly. His head is pounding and his body hurts like he just got his ass handed to him in a bar brawl. And he hasn’t gotten into one of those since he got the Enterprise. Slowly, like a melting ice cube the events leading up this trickle into his mind. The planet. The natives. The fight. Spock! He sits up, ignoring the fact that it causes him to sway.

 

It’s hard to see, but he manages to make out Spock laying next to him. A patch of green is spreading out, coating the science blues. Using his arms makes him want to scream. It feels like hot pokers are stabbing him over and over again as he pulls Spock to him. Delicately he traces one arched eyebrow. It seems the natives got a few hits in before the cave in. His crew, if they are still alive, will be fighting like hell to save them.

 

He watches as Spock blinks awake. Eyes already starting to glaze over from blood loss. He isn’t Bones but he knows that the hole in Spock’s side isn’t good.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

 

The words echo around the cave. Bouncing from wall to wall with the dripping drops of purple liquid. Jim isn’t sure if it’s water or something else. He doesn’t care. All that matters is the green that is slowly spreading out. His hands press down as his voice wavers. There is a heavy weight in his lap. His world. Brown eyes that sharpen at the sound of his voice.

 

“You make me happy when the sky is grey.”

 

Happy. God he would do anything to be happy again. The ground is cold. So cold. And if it’s cold to him- He cuts that line of thought off and looks across the cave. The mouth is blocked with with large rocks and yet he can still hear the sounds of his crew trying to get to them. See he tells himself, they are coming to save us... It won’t be in time.

 

“You never know, dear, how much I love you.”

 

“That is gra-matically incorrect.”

 

The statement is breathy with a hitch in the words. A smile threatens to appear on Jim’s lips. He doesn’t let it happen though. Instead he closes his eyes and tries to keep the tears from falling. It’s so fucking cold. Opening his eyes again is a struggle.

 

“Keep singing please.”

 

“Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms.”

 

Jim bends his head down, ignoring the ache. Ignoring the cold. Ignoring the wet. And places a kiss on the clammy forehead. Just hours ago they were happy. Lightly dozing in their bed. Bodies intertwined and placing kisses everywhere they could. And then they found a new planet. With green skies and multiple colored waters and blue trees. They beamed down, ready to explore. They thought the inhabitants uneducated. They were wrong. They were so fucking wrong.

 

“When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried.”

 

He’s so tired. So cold. He cuddles Spock closer to him. The natives of the planet knew how to hide. How to build terrible weapons that look like sticks. For once Jim had followed the Prime Directive, not wanting to engage them. He’s so cold. Bones is going kill him. His throat is so dry. So. So. So. Everything is too much. It adds up, builds like dropped bricks. He can’t sing. Spock is pleading with him. He hears the desperation in fading strength.

 

It’s possible that Spock takes up where he left off. It’s possible that he hears the wall of stones finally crack. But he’s freezing. Cold to the bone. Like those dark nights when he was starving. Waiting for death to come to him and the other children he tried to save. He failed them. Just like he failed. Spock. Like he failed his crew. It’s so fucking cold. He just wants to sleep. Just sleep. He’s slept when he felt like this. Only that time he was burning. Burning. And his girl, his sweet Enterprise, was hurting. They saved him then. Bones had saved him. It’s so cold and Spock is so heavy.

 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

It’s not his voice that finishes the song, voice edged in fear and hurt. It’s pleading to any god that will listen. He tries to tell Spock he isn’t leaving, just falling asleep. But the words clog his throat and steal that last breath of air before he gives in.


End file.
